ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Tennyson (F-01)
Gwen Tennyson, of designated dimension F-01, '''and travels the galaxy as a intergalactic mercenary alongside the Kevin and Ben of her dimension. As per usual, she is an Earth-born human. Appearance Gwen has short, orange hair, usually styled into that of a Pixie cut. Similar to Ben and other Tennyson relatives, she has green eyes, though they tend to glow with a blue color whenever she uses her magic. Though Gwen wears a variety of outfits, she tends to wear a light blue-colored corset made for her on Khoros. A piece of her old shirt, bearing the blue cat logo, is draped over her left shoulder. Followed by dark blue pants and black boots. Constantly seen on her is the gifted lock and chain from Kevin, used as a necklace and a pair of blue earrings. On her arms are a series of magical symbols from her spell book, tattooed with black ink. Similar to her eyes, they glow whenever she cast spells, although they glow a golden color rather blue. Tattooed on her cheeks are rune-like symbols. Personality Similar to her cousin, Gwen has retained some elements of her childhood personality: intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Quick thinking and has good instincts. And in some cases, she and Ben do bicker at times as if they were still little kids. Although not outright heroic, she is good natured deep down, especially when being pressed about it. But other than that, she has changed over the years. Still intelligent, but has learned to loosen up and enjoy things. During her missions, she has learned to basically enjoy the adrenaline high that accompanies them. This is primarily due to circumstances as well as her relationship with Kevin Levin. Morality and spoils aside, Gwen deeply misses her Grandpa Max, his passing being the catalyst to her and Ben's behavior. Another catalyst being her loathing towards her mother's reaction to her magic, which sparked her to run away. Gwen is clearly caring and affectionate towards Ben and Kevin, especially to Kevin in a romantic sense. She has shown that she cares for him, and doesn't care about his mutated form. This only adds to the confidence that this dimension's Kevin already had about the form. She is very protective of Ben, acting as a sister-like figure. Powers and Abilities As per tradition of Gwen Tennyson, she is a skilled magic user, having practiced for ten years. She is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical , and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. Her magic may be limited, due to being self taught, but it is powerful magic indeed. She has also learned to astral project through magic, being able to use to spy on her and the team's enemies. As well as shown to being able to teleport her and the others through magic, but will be exhausted afterwards. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her magical powers, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is capable gymnast and martial artist, skilled in various forms of combat. As of present day, it is to the point that even Tetramand warriors show her respect for her skill. Gwen is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. In fact, it is to the point that Ben deemed her the technical advisor for the spaceship-converted Rustbucket X. She is also one to pick up on things involving alien cultures, helping the team adapt when she figures out a solution for them. Weaknesses Unlike her counterparts, this dimension's Gwen had never tapped into "The Spark" and never discovered/unlocked her Anodite heritage. Meaning she is strictly limited to the magic that she has learned, as well as her physical capabilities. She can only cast spells as fast as she can speak the words, giving opponents the opportunity to attack her. Since her spells require the incantation to be said aloud, silencing her is a way to halt the spells from being cast. She also has only memorized a fair amount of spells, and therefore requires her spell book to cast the others that aren't memorized. She has gotten around this somewhat, having a few symbols and such tattooed on her arms, but that can only get her so far. Though she is intelligent, there are times that she stumped, due to having a human intellect and constantly facing alien obstacles. She is fairly skilled in physical combat, yet her skills are limited by the fact that she still has a human physiology. At one point in time, Gwen has been addicted to the dream manipulating powders of Nemunians, becoming completely dependent on it to be stable. Gwen had to endure some hardships before finally being completely rehabilated from her addiction. Biography In this dimension, the timeline initially had a similar start as Mainstream Gwen did in childhood. Except for two things: Kevin took them up on their offer and Grandpa Max had died of a heart attack during the beginning half of the summer trip. Ben and Gwen were sent back home early. Gwen's parents, primarily her mother, reacted badly to her newfound magical powers. Shunning her for it. A similar event had taken place for Ben and his family. This prompted them to run away from home. Thanks to experience, Kevin had helped them adapt to their new situation and taught them to fend for themselves. They had begun the start of her and Kevin's romantic connection, having begun falling for him. Eventually Ben took their aim to the stars (literally), converting the abandoned Rustbucket into an operational spacecraft, taking flight Years later, they had become well-known, empowered "outlaws", tracking down targets across the galaxy for their bounties. Over the years, they have been listed bounties themselves, especially being listed as targets by Vilgax and his reigning empire. But they have been able to fight off any foolish hunters, and developed a reputation of respect. After an event, the team were forced in a situation where they were cornered by an enemy. During such, Kevin was forced to absorb Ben's Omnitrix, empowering him with a mutation that amalgamed all of Ben's alien abilities. By such, the two lovers were curious if their relationship would still work through this mutation. To the present day, they have proven that it has, showing that mutant form of her boyfriend hadn't hindered her love and affection for the boy. Many events may have happened in the past, yet undisclosed details. Such as the mention of her and the others being hired to topple the Incursean government. Or having a few double-crossings with Vulkanus. Similarities, yet differences due to the drastic change occurring in their childhood. One disclosed event: Ben and co. had came across a Nemunian named Mithscint. Mithscint had been able to seduce Ben and Gwen with the dream manipulating powders of his kind, the two growing addicted to the dreams it'd produce. Gwen had grown dependent on it, willing to act as a servant for Mithscint in exchange for more. Thankfully Ben and Kevin were able to defeat him, helping Gwen recover from such an addiction. Ben and co. continue to act as outlaws having their interstellar adventures. Relationships Family * Ben Tennyson - Gwen's cousin, one of her partners, and her all-around brotherly figure. Due to their initial history, they had started off with a rivalry and still do bicker at times. But after the passing of Grandpa Max and following events, they had learned to bond and get along. She and Kevin agree that Ben is pretty the heart of the team. Gwen would lay down his life to protect Ben, for he is the last bit of family she has at her side. * Max Tennyson - The inspirational grandfather of her life that sadly, had passed too soon due to a heart attack early in the summer trip. When he had passed, Ben and Gwen were emotionally devastated. It was his passing, alongside their parents' reactions, that had become the catalyst for Ben and Gwen's behavior. * Frank and Natalie Tennyson - Her parents, who hadn't meant to drive her away, but it was already too late. When Grandpa Max had passed from his heart attack, Ben and Gwen were sent to their homes. Neither home responded well to the revelation of the children's new powers. While her father was shocked, her mother was flat out prejudiced. She deemed that her powers weren't "normal" and shouldn't be used, or even involved in her life. But Gwen was not one for having that, and ran away, followed by Ben and a similar turn of events. Gwen loathes her mother for her reaction. But she does not too much contempt towards her father. The family wishes for her return, but that is unlikely. * Kenneth Tennyson - Gwen's older brother, and the only member of her immediate family that Gwen has spoken of fondly (partially alongside her father). He has only been spoken of once, Gwen revealing that when she ran away from home, that she had packed a CD of him and his band, "The Tenfold Experience". It currently among the music listened to on The Rustbucket X. Love Interests * Kevin Levin, aka Kevin Omega - Best friend of Ben, partner in crime, and Gwen's boyfriend. Unlike the Mainstream dimensions, this Ben and Gwen had yet to have come across Kevin before the events of Grandpa Max's passing. After running from home, they met and befriended young Kevin on the streets. The three quickly became partners in crime. Eventually, their choices would take them to the stars, where they would become "skip-tracers". The romance occurring between them is seemingly a true one, lasting even after five years of constant battles, death threats, and the mutant form of Kevin. Other * '''Charmcaster (rival) - As if per cosmic tradition, Gwen had been at odds with Charmcaster in her childhood on Earth. It was thanks to her that she had gotten her spell book. Following the death of Grandpa Max and the team's travel to the stars, this rivalry has faded into obscurity and it is currently unknown the whereabouts of Charmcaster. * Vilgax (enemy of the team) - Due to circumstance, this Vilgax was never defeated, yet never acquired the Omnitrix due to Ben and crew constantly slipping from his forces. As of current, Vilgax runs a galaxy-wide empire from Vilgaxia to ten other worlds conquered, yet is constantly rivaled by the genocidal force of the Highbreed. In meantime, he currently tries to handle the political matters at hand, yet spare the occasional bounty hunter to go after them. * Azmuth (enemy of the team) - Due to circumstance of this dimension, Ben and Azmuth have never met. And Azmuth does not like that Ben simply uses the Omnitrix for an amoral lifestyle, instead of important matters like halting the Highbreed. Similar to Vilgax, Azmuth attempts to track Ben down and retrieve his Omnitrix. Though he can track Ben down by the Omnitrix, Ben and co. have put up quite the resistance. * '''Argit (nuisance) - '''An ally and acquaintance of the team, assisting the team as he acts as their connection to various situations and providing them with deals that usually end up double crossed. For Gwen specifically, he would be her connection to Nemunian dream powders. Gwen personally doesn't trust him nor is she fond of him. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Gwen's mana is colored blue, akin to the original series. This may be due to never unlocking her Anodite heritage. * It is possible that since Gwen hasn't unlocked her Anodite heritage, the Verdora of this dimension has no interest in her. * She has a small stash of alien medicines to cure the headaches caused by her exerting her powers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Alternate Timeline Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gwen Tennysons Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Chronos22 Category:Tennyson Family Category:Heroines